unity_gaming_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Altis Life Guide
A guide to Altis life For the new and experienced Players can choose to play as civilians or as police. Civilians can live out a life of luxury and wealth through hard honest work or from illegal activities. The police enforce the laws and protect the innocent civilians from dangerous criminals. Civilians can earn a living through picking fruit, mining minerals, delivering packages, trafficking drugs and more. Police earn a living by collecting the bounties on wanted criminals by arresting them. Making a start The most common town players will spawn in is Kavala, but it might be wiser to start with Sofia as it generally has less traffic making it potentially safer. Players can access their primary inventory and in-game menu by pressing "Y". This will show their current financial status (Bank and inventory), items they have on them, cell phone and much more. It is also used to sync data - very important, view the wanted list and create or join a gang. View the map by "M", and read the rules and other important information listed here. Players will start will a small sum of money in the bank and earn a modest pay-check every five minutes. The best way to begin your life in Altis is to immediately start earning money. Go to the nearest ATM marked on the map and withdraw some money for a permanent driver's license and a starting backpack. The driver's license will stop (extra) fines from the police if they perform a license check, the GPS will help with navigation and the backpack will provide extra space. Remember to keep your vehicle locked at all times by pressing "U" except when entering and exiting it. Earn the money back and some more by picking peaches from their respective fields which are marked on the map. Simply drive over to them and use your "WINDOWS KEY" and collect the goods. Once your inventory is full, move the goods into your vehicle by accessing its trunk "T". Then collect the goods again until both the vehicle's inventory and your own are full. Then proceed to the market to sell your goods, get some money and then bank it at an ATM. Remember to buy drinks and food if you need them, or eat some of the fruit you picked. Legal money making Once you have a sizeable deposit in your bank, you may wish to move up to a more lucrative supply of income - mining! Buy a bigger vehicle (car shop) and a pickaxe (market) and withdraw enough money for a processing license. Travel to the mine, field, quarry or whatever and use the pickaxe to mine the minerals and fill up the vehicle's inventory and your own. Then travel to the respective processing to buy a processing license (permanent) and then process the minerals. Finally, travel to the respective seller, sell the minerals, bank the money and repeat as needed. As you earn more money, you may buy bigger vehicles to earn more money per run. You may also wish to purchase a firearm's licence and a legal firearm to protect yourself from robbers. Once you have a sizeable fortune and a helicopter, you may wish to step up to illegal money-making. Illegal money making nice! See also *Altis Life rules Category:Civilian